legobatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Vehicles
This page is a list of vehicles that are in Lego Batman: The Video Game. Land Vehicles: Batmobile Main article: Batmobile Nightwing's Dirt Bike Main article: Bat-cycle Police Car The standard mode of transportation for the Gotham City Police Department. It is completely unarmed. Police Bike A one-man police motorcycle with a small laser cannon mounted at the front. It is the only police land vehicle that is armed. Police Van A form of transportation for large groups of police officers. It is completely unarmed. Bat-Tank Quite possibly the most powerful land vehicle in the game, the Bat-Tank is an incredibly heavily armored version of the Batmobile. As it is much bulkier than its counterpart, it moves quite slowly, but its armor deflects any bullets and lasers that hit it, making it nearly invincible. In terms of offense, it is armed with a simple laser. Catwoman's Motorcycle Catwoman's standard mode of transportation is a small purple motorcycle, sleek and fast, as she usually works alone. Much like the Batcycle, it is capable of firing out a tow cable and has a laser cannon mounted at the front. Two-Face's Armored Van Main article: Two-Face's Armored Van Mr. Freeze's Kart Not much more than a small wagon that Mr. Freeze rides on. Although slow, it does have a formidable form of attack in that Freeze's body is completely exposed, allowing him to fire his cold gun at any enemies. Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck Harley Quinn's trademark vehicle is a massive monster truck painted with her black-and-red livery. True to its name, it has a massive mallet hanging from the side, though it appears to be mainly for show. It also possesses a laser cannon on the hood. One of the mini-kits in the game presents a model of this vehicle when completed. The Joker's Van Following his exterior appearance as a harmless clown, The Joker drives around in a harmless-looking white ice cream truck. It has dual cannons mounted on the sides. Water Vehicles: Batboat Main article: Batboat Robin's Watercraft A small, triangular watercraft with Robin's green, red, and yellow color scheme, this is Robin's primary means of water transportation. In terms of combat, it is equipped with a small single-barrel laser cannon at the front. It's true power, however, comes from the infinite torpedoes that it carries, which are needed at many points in the game to solve puzzles. One of the mini-kits in the game presents a model of this vehicle when completed. Robin's Submarine A small submarine painted in similar colors to his watercraft, this is Robin's secondary water vehicle. It is capable of submerging beneath the water and is armed with a laser cannon. Police Watercraft A small one-man watercraft provided by the Gotham City Police Department. It is armed with a single laser cannon. Police Boat A boat manned by Gotham's Finest. It is armed with a single laser cannon. Penguin's Submarine Main article: Penguin's Submarine Killer Croc's Swamp Rider Main article: Killer Croc's Swamp Rider Penguin Goon Submarine These submarines, manned by The Penguin's men, are much smaller than Penguin's own submarine. They are armed with laser cannons at the front, and appear to move by way of the flipper-like rudders moving up and down. Mr. Freeze's Iceberg Not much more than a small chunk of ice that Freeze is able to keep afloat upon. As with his "Kart", Freeze is completely exposed, and can fire his cold gun at enemies. It is also immune to to the effects of toxic waste. Mad Hatter's Steamboat A bizarre yellow-and-green paddlewheel-style one-man steamboat used by the Mad Hatter. It is incredibly slow, and lacks any weapons. Air Vehicles: Batwing Main article: Batwing Bat-Copter Main article: Bat-Copter Bruce Wayne's Private Jet A jet plane that Batman travels around in his civilian identity, Bruce Wayne. Though it is moderately fast, it completely lacks any armaments. Police Helicopter The only vehicle that the Gotham City police have in the way of air travel. Besides being able to fire lasers from a cannon mounted at the front and launch a tow cable, it is immune to clouds of toxins. Harbor Helicopter A large but slow helicopter that the people near Gotham Docks use to keep the peace. It is completely unarmed, but can fire out a tow cable and is immune to clouds of toxins. The Joker's Helicopter Main article: The Joker's Helicopter Category:Vehicles